The solar junction box is a connector located between the solar cell array composed of the solar cell components and the solar charging control device, which provides users with connection schemes for the combination of solar panels. A typical solar junction box is composed of a base, a box cover and terminals between the base and the box cover, and diodes are disposed between the adjacent terminals. The diodes generate a huge amount of heat during the operation of the solar junction box. If the heat is not dissipated in time, it directly affects the performance of the solar junction box. In addition, generally, the solar junction box works in a rugged environment, so a good sealing performance is required. However, the heat dissipation and sealing performance of the existing solar junction boxes cannot meet the requirements.